


Neon Lights

by thepsychicwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Episode: s03e16 Illuminated, illuminated, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:03:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1351786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepsychicwolf/pseuds/thepsychicwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Based on S3 Ep16: Illuminated) When the pack is attending a party at Derek's loft, covered in glowing colors, just trying to have a good time, Stiles meets Caitlyn, who makes him question whether he's really into guys or not. Stiles can't help but think of one guy he's always had his eye on, so in a panic, he tries to find Scott to ask what it all meant, but instead, he runs into Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neon Lights

Stiles scans the room anxiously, his sepia eyes darting from person to person, though with all the flashes and blaring music it was near impossible for him to find Scott. He might not even be here anymore. He could've left with Kira or maybe by himself. Who knows, they could even be fooling around in a closet? Rushing through the half-naked painted party, Stiles pushes around, frantically searching for Scott's signature smile. So far, Scott is nowhere to be found. Maybe Lydia was somewhere around here? Stiles could talk to her, she wouldn't judge him -well, she would, but she would do it in her own Lydia way.  
"Geez, Stiles," a familiar grouchy voice scoffs from behind him. Turning to see the source, Stiles finds himself looking into the eyes of the Derek Hale.  
Stiles' mouth drops. "Derek?" He breathes out, yet it sounds like Stiles had swallowed a bitter pill, and the concerned -yet mostly confused -look on Derek's face tells Stiles that he notices, and also that his frustration is probably written all over his always especially expressive face.  
"You just elbowed some girl's chest. What are you doing? Calm down, geez." Derek says in annoyance.  
"I need to... Um..." Stiles tries to find the right words but finds his mind caught up in Derek's tight blue v-neck.  
Derek rolls his eyes, tightly gripping Stiles' arm and dragging him to a quieter corner of the glowing loft.  
"Listen, something's happened and I need to get everyone out of here. Can you please tell me what is wrong so that I can get along with things?"  
The young Stilinski boy gazes up at Derek, his mind gone completely blank for a moment. Derek glares at him, tilting his head to the side. "Stiles?!"  
Stiles blinks multiple times and starts to ramble; "What's wrong? And when did you get back in Beacon Hills? Why did you-"  
Derek almost growls. "If you have to ask me what is happening then that means you have no idea what's going on and this conversation is completely pointless."  
As Derek is turning to leave, Stiles reaches out to grab his bicep which feels much nicer than he'd imagined. "I was just looking for Scott. It's not important. But seriously, what's going on?"  
Derek's eyes flicker away to something. As he turns to look, Stiles sees Scott standing next to Kira in the entryway. Kira's face mostly looks terrified, but there might be a little bit of adrenaline in her eyes. At first, Stiles thinks that his fooling around in the dark corners theory was right, and that Scott must've wolfed out when she probably started glowing for her still unknown reasons -which all still seems very sketchy. Him wolfing out would've scared her, and Stiles still continues to believe he was right until his eyes move to Scott. The pained and also equally scared expression on his face is not his I-was-about-to-get-laid-but-then-my-wolf-powers-decided-to-show-up look.  
"C-Can it wait?" Stiles looks back to Derek, though by everyone's faces, the answer is most likely going to be a "no."  
Derek eyes Stiles, who's big puppy dog eyes are looking at him with anticipation, and Derek knows that he really should ask what's wrong and why he needed Scott. He did sort of care about the kid after all.  
"What's wrong, Stiles?" Derek asks him with a sigh. He's still on edge but Stiles looks like he may have a panic attack at any moment. His eyes blink rapidly, and Derek doesn't know if he's is just being Stiles or if it's because of all the lights.  
"It's not important," Stiles mutters.  
Derek rolls his eyes once again and he feels like he has to restrain himself from shoving Stiles over and then leaving him.  
"Cora isn't with me. I-" He starts, trying to explain to Stiles a little bit of information, but he's cut off before he can even get anywhere with it.  
"I don't care about where Cora is, I just care about-"  
"Goddamn, Stiles!" Derek actually growls this time, Stiles is nearly certain he's going to get a giant shove and that Derek is completely done with him. "What do you want?!"  
"I think I may like guys," Stiles murmurs and it's barely audible for Derek, so he's absolutely sure that a normal person wouldn't have heard that. "The same way that I can like girls." Stiles still looks lost and slightly frightened but Derek just stares at him confusedly, calming down a bit.  
"Oh?" he says in a more softer tone than he's ever spoken to Stiles with. "And you needed to find Scott to..."  
"No! Scott is my brother!" Stiles assures with a bit of a yell, appearing a little insulted. "I actually wanted to tell him that I guess I always thought of you-" Stiles stops himself mid sentence and stares wide-eyed at Derek.  
"That you what?" Derek's face quickly goes back to annoyed, the crease between his eyebrows, returning. This kid, I swear- Oh. "Oh." He'd seen the way Stiles had looked at him before. Derek scans Stiles' face again, but not with the expected disturbed look that Stiles was waiting for. Stiles actually seems embarrassed. Derek is positive that he could see a bit of a blush on his cheeks; and then he just knows.  
Derek doesn't physically smile, but inside he feels pretty great about himself for once. He stands still, uncrossing his arms as Stiles tries to avoid eye contact with him. Derek sighs once again as Stiles mouth kept opening and then closing as he tried to find something to say. Derek stepped forward simply kissing Stiles' faintly glowing lips. Stiles seemed panicky for a second, but his lips quickly responded nicely against Derek's. His mouth was hot against his due to Derek catching his lips in the middle of opening his mouth to speak.  
Just as Stiles' hand touched Derek's bicep again, Derek pulled away, stepping backwards. "Now you should be able to figure that out." Derek plainly turns away, heading towards the DJ booth on the other end of the room, as if nothing had happened.  
Stiles is left dumbfounded and slightly dizzy. Lips warm and tingling: he stares as Derek grips his hands around a security guard's neck and then threw him to the side causing Stiles to let out a light laugh; the DJ to cut what he's doing and run before Derek throws the sound booth back which cuts the music off.  
"Get out!" Derek yells, his voice stentorian and almost vibrating the room. Everyone was already frozen in their spots, but then they all rush to scramble out: complaining, but not livid enough to face Derek Hale.  
Despite the muddled scene around him, Stiles just smirks from where he's standing.  
Yup, he thinks, I'm definitely into guys.


End file.
